The use of resilient packaging material and spacers is not new, as is clearly shown in Knapp U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,568 (Apr. 18, 1967) and Linnell U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,801 (Nov. 20, 1962). Such devices are designed so that less packaging material is used than the type of total enclosure shown in Smithers U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,768 (Nov. 18, 1958).
More importantly, the utilization of relatively thick, resilient packaging material, adapted to enclose only the corners of the package to be supported and protected, is more clearly shown in Reese U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,469 (May 25, 1971).
As is quite clear from the disclosures of the Reese and Knapp patents, it is highly desirable to fabricate the shock-absorbing devices from flat stock in such a manner as to utilize the maximum amount of material from the flat stock and to create the minimum amount of waste.
Thus the corner pad of the present invention (though being a unitary structure designed to enrap the corner of a package and separate the package, in three directions, from an enveloping outer shipping container) is constructed from three identical pieces of shock absorbing material such as polystyrene or foamed polyurethane. The distinguishing characteristic of the present invention is the utilization of a trio of absolutely identical portions assembled to form the three-sided, hollow triangular frusto-conical dynamic cushioning pad of the present invention.